


Nightmare

by Harky21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Stress, Stress Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/pseuds/Harky21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned. Dead end. He retraced his steps, took the opposite turn, dead end again.<br/>He looked at the shelves, they loomed high above him, books packed tightly together in an endless maze.<br/>Were they moving? They had to be.<br/>He tried to run, another dead end.<br/>He turned.<br/>Shelf.<br/>Turn.<br/>Shelf.<br/>Turn.<br/>Shelf.<br/>Trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

He turned. Dead end. He retraced his steps, took the opposite turn, dead end again.

He looked at the shelves looming high above him, books packed tightly together in an endless maze.

Were they moving? They had to be.

He tried to run, another dead end.

He turned.

Shelf.

Turn.

Shelf.

Turn.

Shelf.

Trapped.

His breath quickened.

 _No_.

He pounded on the shelves, _willed_ them to move.

They moved, but the wrong direction. His space was shrinking.

“Let me out!” he cried. They pushed in further.

_Tetsu_

And further.

“Let me out!” he called to the voice, pounding the walls to go back.

_TETSU_

“ _Please_!” he begged.

**_TETSU!_ **

 

He shot up. Breathing heavily, his eyes darted about the room. His room. At school. Desk, chair, clock, closet, curtains, Kei, window.

His eyes shot back.

Kei. Kei with blond hair, and worried eyes, hand raised and pulled back like something bit him. Why was Kei looking at him like that?

Tetsurou stared back at him, slowly coming to realize his shuddering breath, shaking body, damp skin.

 _Nightmare_.

His legs pulled up into his body automatically, head resting atop them, arms wrapping around creating a bubble. It was small, it was control.

He felt a hesitant touch to his shoulder. “Tetsu?” A concerned voice.

“Tetsurou are you ok?”

He nodded slowly, still struggling to breathe, a lump rising in his throat. _Kei saw that. He wasn’t supposed to see that. Wrong, wrong, it’s wrong._ His body tensed more, pulling in tightly. The shaking wouldn’t stop.

The hand on his shoulder became stronger and began moving up and down his back steadily.

“Tetsu, can you look up at me?” He heard Kei’s steady, calm voice.

His eyes squeezed shut in response. His body was saying no. He tried taking a deep breath again, getting a rasping noise instead.

“Ok. Can you try to copy my breathing? Listen, ok?” He heard the rush of wind in. It held, then he heard it rush out. It kept going, and he felt the hand on his back moving in time. In... Hold... Out... He did his best to copy and slowly but surely the rasping left and air filled his lungs. His body unclenched and relaxed.

He counted slowly to twenty, wiggling a finger or toe for each number. He regained control, then slowly raised his gaze up to meet honey colored eyes and a small smile.

“Hey,” Kei breathed out.

“Hey,” Tetsurou replied.

There was a beat of silence in the dark.

“What happened?” Kei asked as the hand sliding slowly down Tetsurou’s arm, the touch light enough that he could pull away if he wanted. He leaned in. He needed grounding, his hands moved of their own accord, grasping at Kei’s. The concern resurfaced in Kei’s eyes again.

Tetsurou swallowed. “Nightmare,” he whispered out, then after a second. “Probably a stress dream.” It would certainly explain why he was trapped by bookshelves.

Kei nodded in understanding. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked calmly.

He shook his head. “Just a maze of bookshelves trying to squish me. Nothing really to talk about,” he mumbled out, looking down at their hands.

He heard a breathless laugh of relief as the blond unwound a hand and moved it gently to his cheek, directing his gaze up.

“You scared me,” Kei said softly, pulling Tetsurou into his arms. “It’s usually the other way around,” he mumbled into his hair, a hand finding it's way to the mess and steadily running through it.

Tetsu remained silent for a moment, taking refuge in Kei’s touch. He buried his face into the blond’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Tetsu whispered. “It doesn’t happen often, just… it’s exam season and there are all the projects and,”

“Shh,” Kei cut him off. “You don’t have to justify it. It happened and you’re ok. That’s all that matters.”

Tetsurou’s mouth opened and closed a few times, protest on his lips, but he realized that was exactly what he told Kei when their roles were reversed.

He sighed, a wave of tiredness washing over his body.

He wrapped his arms tightly around the other. Kei took it as his queue to lay back down on the pillows, entwining their hands and legs, pulling Tetsu close.

They remained tangled together. Tetsurou took comfort in the touch as his mind warred with itself on whether to fall asleep again.

As the sleep side began to win and his eyes started to flutter shut, he felt soft lips on his head and heard a quiet, “I love you, Tetsurou,” before he slid back into a much more peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So idk, I was just thinking about the fact that Kuroo is a really good student and he probably stresses over school work pretty hard. So this happened. And Tsukki is a loving caring boyfriend, he learned from the best ;)


End file.
